Weapons
Weapons are the means of defending yourself within the Isle. Some are common while others are quite rare. Weapons can be found anywhere items appear on the map, with certain weapons appearing more often than others depending on their loot tier. All weapons have a set amount of ammo that cannot be refilled unless ammunition Crates containing that specific weapon's ammo are found and deployed. Weapons can kill players and mercenaries while only scaring off the Monster, as it cannot be killed. To shoot, you click on a player or mercenary, then your character will aim and then fire automatically with a chance to miss depending on weapon and range. The amount of time your character takes to aim the weapon also varies, with the greatest aim time being for weapons such as the Scoped Rifle and Sniper Rifle. Players will also move at different speeds while firing based on the weapon being used, and a few will restrict movement completely until the recovery period after attacking has passed. It should be noted that all non-Tier 4/Energy weapons have a chance to spawn at any location on land (refer to the Spawners information back on the Items page). Here is a gif showing how weapons work in-game: (click the link to view) * https://gyazo.com/e04ca787a267a896dbe632cd0cf75714 List of Weapons Rare Military Advanced Energy These weapons are found exclusively underwater in or near sunken ships, planes, and the volcano. Special Some of these weapons are also available in the lobby as a one-time use via certain Robux donations: * 100 robux: Claymore Roomba * 500 Robux: Claymore Roomba, Flamethrower, and Orbital Strike. * 1,000 Robux: Claymore Roomba, Flamethrower, Orbital Strike, and Gatling Gun. Statistics The overall effectiveness of a weapon is governed by these stats: * Damage - The amount of damage a weapon does. Multiply this with the weapon's burst to determine if its attacks will be lethal against certain targets. ** Weapons that deal at least 50 damage with a single shot will interrupt a target's attack and force them into the recovery period before they can shoot again. * Firerate - How fast the weapon fires and how many shots it fires in a burst. Weapons stop firing mid-burst if the target is killed, the weapon is unequipped, or there are too many obstacles in the way. * Speed - A rough measure of the weapon's reactivity. The left value is how long it takes to aim before firing, and the right value is how long it takes to recover before the player can move normally and fire again. Be aware that a weapon's rate of fire will factor into its recovery time (it isn't included here). * Move - Amount of walkspeed you have when attacking. The base walkspeed is 16. * Range - How far away you can fire a weapon from. If you're too far away you simply won't fire. * Accuracy - The accuracy of a weapon compared to its maximum range. If a weapon's accuracy color is the same as its range, you can rely on it to hit shots fairly accurately at any distance it is capable of firing! ** The Double Barrel, Combat Shotgun, and Tactical Shotgun's attacks are guaranteed hits up to their maximum range. * Ammo - The amount of rounds a weapon has, also known as capacity. Be sure to make every shot count! Ammunition Each weapon comes with its own standard ammo pool as you can see above, however there are additional Ammunition Crates that can be found underwater. They are normally held by the player when picked up, but when placed down on suitable ground, the crate opens up to reveal 4 separate ammo boxes. Each ammo box can be picked up as an individual item and used to refill a weapon's ammo as long as the box and the weapon are in the player's inventory; left-clicking with the box equipped will force the player to stand still while the weapon's ammo is refilled, which takes no more than a few seconds. If the player does have at least one weapon in their inventory when placing down the crate, it is guaranteed that at least one ammo box will contain ammo for a weapon in the player's inventory. Additional crates are not guaranteed, but still possible. Here is the full list of percentages: * 1 box: 100% * 2 boxes: 50% * 3 boxes: 16.7% * 4 boxes: 4.17% If the player does not have any weapons in their inventory at the time they place the crate or if a box of ammo is not guaranteed to pertain to a weapon in the player's inventory, the ammo type will be chosen at random. Firing Range The Firing Range is an area located in the Lobby that is only accessible to players who are in the Badorkbee Group. If a player is in the group, then all they have to do is walk up to the large grey wall in the lobby next to spawn with two large metal doors. The door that leads to the Firing Range is the one with a dark grey Badorkbee logo adjacent to it. Walking into the door will open it and then you can enter the firing range. Once in the firing range, you can select any available weapon from one of the menus on either wall. You may only equip one weapon at a time and they come equipped as you would find them in-game, which means they will have the same stats and ammo as normal. If you hover your mouse over one of the weapons on the wall before clicking it, the weapon's stats will be displayed as well. Even though you can equip the weapons, you are only able to target entities that are within the firing range itself, more specifically the area with the moving targets. This means that both the targets as well as any players that are in the area are able to be targeted and killed, however players who stay on the side with the dark-grey floor and weapon menus are still safe. If you have a weapon in your inventory and exit the firing range, the weapon will automatically disappear. Even if you managed to get one out of the lobby, you would not be able to target anyone outside of the firing range. Category:Items